crash into me
by andreea.miron83
Summary: Crash into me Maura was in her room searching in her draw,her phone started ringing. It was Jane, she wanted to tell Maura that she is late for work,so Maura dressed up quickly and went off


Crash into me

Maura was in her room searching in her draw,her phone started ringing.

It was jane, she wanted to tell Maura that she is late for work,so Maura dressed up quickly and went off to work to meet was talking with her mum was really worried and scared because last night she had a Maura went to jane and told her what that Maura started crying and she ran off to her followed Maura to her office and asked Maura what happend?Maura said i keep having nightmares every single night Maura said!Jane said don't worry, what about sleeping with me tonight said Jane!.So they went to Jane the morning Jane told Maura that the plane is leaving at 7:00 am so they had to go and meet Korsak and frost because they were coming they woke up and dress up quickly they took their things they needed and went to meet Korsak and and frsot were already at the airport, waiting for jane and were you said frost!We had to pack some things we needed said Jane! Is the plane here yet said Maura!There it is said Frost!Lets was still shocked about the nightmare she had so, Jane tried to make Maura feel and Jane were sitting together in the plane and Frost was sitting next to Korsak.

Maura started having panic attacks,Jane was really scared she tried to help Maura.

So Maura fell asleep, her head was resting on Jane Jane fell asleep the two best friends were sleeping,The plane started having woke up and she started wake up,she was really scared so jane gave her a hug and hold her hand.

Jane said if we die we die ,together so Maura closed her eyes and keep holding Jane plane turbulence stopped and Maura calmed down,But Jane was still worried about Maura who keeps having panic attacks and nightmares.

So Maura fell asleep again on Jane came up to Jane and said:Did Maura fell asleep she couldn't sleep last night she keep having i am sorry for her.

Where is korsak? said he went to talk to the plane plane started going down Jane was really scared, so she tried to wake up woke up and asked Jane what happened?So Jane told her the plane is going down!Maura hold my hand said Jane, ok i want to make sure nothing is going to happen to you.I love you said Maura,Jane replied:Love you too.

Now sit back hold my hand and don't panic ok i am not gonna let you die, not today.

Maura woke up at hospital, by her side it was jane her leg was in asked Jane what happened the plane crashed said no are you alright? Yeah i is your leg alright you alright said Jane?No my hip and my arm hurt really said Jane.I promised you i am not gonna let you die.I gonna stay with about your job?Said Maura.I dont care about my job you're more important you're my bff i have to stay with you to make sure you're thank you Jane i love you, you are an amazing you too said Jane, i will do anything to make sure you are about Frost and korsak Frost broke his arm and Korsak broke his leg and arm.I feel better now that you are here with me said same said days went on and Maura,Frost and Korsak got got out the was very gave her bff a huge warm hug and told Maura to sleep with her tonight just to make sure that Maura is not gone have any day jane and maura went back to went to talk to frost and korsak,but maura wasn't in the could see something was wrong with maura,so she followed maura to her found maura on the floor,she was laid down on the got panicked and scared so she picket maura and put her on the sofa,and she put a pillow under her head to make her called frost over to maura called a taxi and took maura and went to her got maura out of the taxi,entered her house and put maura on the sofa.

Later on Maura woke up and asked what happened to told her that she found her on the carpet laid down in her said to Jane that she had a panic attack again so she laid down on the floor and fell said to Maura,i got really scared said Jane.

I think you should stay home few days said Jane to said but what about the case who is gone take over.I will said went home that day and took some days off from that day jane went over to maura house to check if she is opened the door,but jane knew there was something wrong with saw some red lines on maura asked maura why does she have red lines on her had to tell jane what she was you cutting said said No i don't,then why do you have red lines maura?What's wrong tell me?Ok said maura i am cutting,i wanna die said ?said jane.I am not gonna let you die,you mean everything to me maura,we can go through this jane huged maura and talked to her and tried to make her feel night jane and maura sleep the morning Jane went to the shop to buy some things she the way back she felt like she was being followed she looked back there wasant she started feeling this pain in her keept walking then she heard some steps behind turned around and there was this guy with a knife,jane got her gun out, but when she just wanted to tell him to put his knife down,the guy stabbed was wonderring why jane wasant coming back so she went to maura was walking she saw someone laid started running to see who was there, she saw was bleeding really bad,maura called and ambulence and took jane to that day jane woke up with maura by her was holding jane was wonderrind what was going on so she asked what happend?said got stabbed said Maura.

Jane tried to get up but she couldn't the wound wasn't healed yet so she had to stay few days at the wouldn't leave jane alone she would sleep there eat there just to be with days went by,Maura got out the hospital but she wasn't fully recovered.

Maura still wasn't feeling alright, but she still has panic attacks and she was still cutting herself

Jane took Maura to a recovering treatment hospital to make sure maura is gonna be alright she has to stay away from family and friends a while,until she gets better,but of course jane is gone come and visit see how she is is gone make sure Maura is right from now went home ,she changed and went in to her room, she keept thinking about fell woke up and then she sit up in her bed looking around thinking that there is someone she could stop thinkign about maura who was not with night Jane had a panic attack, she turned the light on in her room and tried to calm down,but she couldnt stop thinking if maura is alright she was scared and day jane went to visit maura to see if she is was in a really bad pain but when she saw jane the pain sort of jane eyes you could this light same in maura sat down on a chair next to maura holiding her asked maura,what wrong?I want to go home said jane, i gonna get you out of here don't weeks went by and by that time maura got came back to didn't have anymore panic attacks or nightmare and she wasn't cutting and maura went back to work Jane asked Maura if she can sleep with said sure .


End file.
